


Red High Heels

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Utter Perfection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Red High Heels

While you still had some misgivings about your body, you were trying. You tried to focus on things you did like, hoping to overshadow what you disliked. Looking in the mirror, you bit your lip. It was your third date with Crowley, and he’d left a dress, heels, and a pearl necklace for you to wear. While you were in the shower, he had snapped in, and left if draped on your bed with a single tulip- your favorite.

Your hair was put up in a simple style, and your makeup reflected the beauty of the dress. Things had been going great with him, and you wanted to move things along. You were nervous, but also excited. Moving to the end of your bed, you sat down and slipped the red heels on. “Okay, Crowley, I’m ready!” You grinned, standing up.

Smoothing down your dress, you were looking down when he appeared in front of you. “Bloody hell, pet.” He breathed, making you look up at him, blushing. “I knew you would be a vision, but this? I might have to keep you locked up.” Crowley smirked, moving forward. “But, I’m serious, you look breathtaking.”

“Thank you.” You smiled at him. “I see you’ve gone with a different shade of red this evening.” You teased him, your fingers running down the silk of his tie. “I like it.”

He chuckled lightly. “Well, can’t bore you, now can I?” He took your hand in his, and kissed your knuckles. “Shall we?”

You nodded. “We shall.”

* * *

He’d taken you to a beautiful restaurant with a dining area outside, looking over a beach. There was a slight breeze, taking away any heat that you might have felt from the night. “This is amazing, Crowley.” You told him halfway through the date.

Pride washed over his features. “I wanted to take you someplace nice, but not stuffy.” He chuckled. “This seemed perfect.”

“It is.” You told him, lifting your wine glass to your lips and sipping it. “I have something for you later, actually.” Feeling your heart race, you set your glass down and hoped that he enjoyed you out of the clothes as much as in them.

Licking his lips, his eyes looked over your body, and back up to your face. “Excuse me a moment, pet.” He said softly, kissing your cheek as he got up from the table. His hand was touching your arm softly, giving you goosebumps. Even the innocent gesture felt so intimate here.

Deciding to use the restroom yourself, you grabbed your clutch and stood, making sure to smooth your dress. You weren’t worried about your table, as just moments before, you’d spoken to the waitress. She’d come to make sure everything was to your liking.

You moved through the other tables, towards the inside where the restrooms were. Hearing Crowley’s voice in the hall, you furrowed your brows and turned the corner. He had a huge grin on his face, and he was chatting with someone that was clearly nothing like you. Your breath caught in your throat and your eyes watered.

It took him a moment to process that you were standing there, and then his heart sank. Crowley saw the look on your face moments before you turned and made your way towards the front. You’d try to get Cas to snap you home.

Crowley tossed some cash on the front as he passed. “For our bloody check.” He grumbled, not stopping. “Love?” He called out when you were both in the parking love. “Please, talk to me.” His voice was soft.

Wiping your cheek, you licked your lips. “Cas!” You hoped that he showed up, and wasn’t off doing something for heaven, or Dean. “Come on, Cas, please.” You all but sobbed.

He moved closer. “It’s no–”

“Yes?” Cas appeared, looking concerned. “You seem distressed.” He commented.

You nodded. “Bring me home.” You asked, your voice just above a whisper. “Please.” With a nod, you were back in your room. “Thank you.”

He was silent for a moment. “Would you like to talk about it?” He offered. While he was no good at these things, he was an excellent listener.

Giving him a small smile, you shook your head. “No, thank you. I think I’m going to try to get some rest.”

“I’ll be listening for you.” He smiled before vanishing.

* * *

“Bloody hell!” He snapped himself back to hell. There’d be no talking to you that evening. His jaw clenched before he blew up every demon in the room. Just to get out the anger. 


End file.
